What Makes You Beautiful
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: If you can tell this IS from the amazing song of One Direction. Okay, Roxas thinks that he is a loser, a nobody! But when he joins his brother Sora at an end of summer bash, he sees his crush Axel...and well read to find out! AkuRoku AxelxRoxas, mentions of RikuxSora and others. A cutesy little fic, enjoy!


A.N.

Pov is Roxas, and this is like a songfic...I didn't write the song, One Direction did! Enjoy~ And oh a warning...I did not make kh but I steal the bodies once and a while :3

-LINE-

Music blasting on the over sized speakers I think of how ridiculous I look standing here. Twiddling my thumbs I silently curse at my ugliness, should I have gone with that other shirt? Maybe this blue looks so weird on me, ugh fail Roxas, major fail. I can't believe I agreed to go to this party in the first place. All it took were a puppy dog look from Sor and I was hooked to his every command. Gripping my left sleeve, I shuffle behind my brother and his boyfriend Riku. They are so perfect together standing by the pool here being a couple. I've got to say green jelly always comes over me looking at them, I wish I had somebody to complete me.

Sora is so much more popular than me, why did he ask me to come today? Me, his antisocial brother, such a loner of a person, ughhhh...maybe I can sneak out before he notices and skateboard back home. Yeah that sounds like a plan. Moving away from them, I slide quietly between some random people I try moving faster through the crowd inside the house, but another person in the opposite direction collides with me causing me to fall on my butt, my sunglasses flying off letting my face be seen some more.

"Ummpff." I cry out landing not so softly on my rear, nice now everybody is going to stare at the ugly blond boy. Getting on my knees, I reach out for my sunglasses when another hand reaches for them before me. I blush as our hands meet, then jerk mine back hurriedly and look up at the person who had sent me crashing to the ground. Oh...no, it's Axel!

Taking the glasses from his hand I push them back on my face to hide my dull blue eyes from him. For the longest time I've had this secret crush on Axel, I mean how could I not? He is so nice to every body and he tries to help out a lot too. Which is why he was probably invited to the end of school year party. Everything about him, sends happy nerves though my body. His eyes, his hair, oh dammmn his height has me wanting him...but I can't because he is too perfect for somebody like me so average, no wait BELOW average.

A hand in front of my vision interrupts my thoughts and I once again look up into Axel's green eyes, even if he can't see my own staring so attently at him soaking up all the details. I grab his hand loving the shivers that race down my spine at his touch, maybe I can keep this guilty pleasure just for me today, right?

"Sorry there, hey are you leaving so soon Roxy?" Axel says, pulling me back up on my feet.

"Ummm..." I mumble flabbergasted. "Yeah, this just isn't my kind of scene I guess." And I blink at his inquiring ways.

"Well why don't you stay for ten or so more minutes then. My band and I are performing and I would love it if you would stay and listen if only for a while." And Axel's trade mark grin spreads over his face, just for ME. My ears must be burning red by now.

"Well...I guess a little longer won't be that horrible..." I say to him, a smile coming over my lips. It's been a while since a real smile has been on my lips and a soft giggle escapes them by accident. Axel's own laughs mingle with mine and he starts to walk out towards the pool.

"Hey come on out here in a few then, I'll be looking in the crowd for you." Then with a wave he leaves me there staring after him. Should I just stay...or go? But I so want to hear his singing, it would be like a cherry on top to send me to the end of a nice day.

Yeah I'll just stay for a song then, I decide heading back outside. I look over at Sora and Riku, and I see they saved me an ample space for a shrimp like me. Sora is waving his arm back in forth in a crazy wave seeing me come back, oh boy.

"Hey where were you just now?" Sora asks, grabbing me into an arm hug.

"I just wanted to grab a drink inside, but there wasn't any good ones." I lie, looking over at the stage like area that Axel is going to perform. Quickly I take the sunglasses off, not wanting to get a suntan with the image of them on my face. I learned from last time thank glob. We weren't really standing in a good shaded place.

"But there is soda and stuff in the coolers out here..." Sora says a questioning look over coming his cute face. His grip tightens, and I can feel his big brother hype in overload, even if he was born just 5 minutes before me.

"Maybe he didn't like any out here Sor." Riku says laughingly, hugging Sora from behind.

"Oh you~" Sora smiles, letting go of me, to hug Riku back. I look away when I see them about to kiss, and instead jerk my eyes up to the stage. Jumping slightly I see Axel looking at me, and when our eyes meet a mischievous smile comes over his face. He then turns away to talk to the band members. My heart thumps in my chest and I feel somebody breathing on my neck. This makes me really jump in place and look over to see Sora right next to me.

"You know at some point you should confess you like him or he'll never know." Sora says making me panic. Secrets are meant to be keep secret!

"I-iiI can't Sora I'm just a nobody and of course he would never give me the feelings back." I mumble quietly twirling some of my bangs between my fingers. Shout up about it please, it is embarrassing Sor.

"We'll see~" He says in a musical tone. "Oh look they're starting!" Sora points jumping up and down with Riku laughing at his hyperness.

Looking back over to the stage I see indeed they are starting. Some banging on the mic then his voice comes through. "Hey so everybody thanks for coming today and starting summer break with us." Axel yells over the mic in his hands and it seems like everybody is cheering for that end of school thing. "Now with a pleasure I would like to start off with a song that is fairly new, but I think it really describes this very special somebody to a T." He looks around the crowd again till he finds me again and winks. Wait...what's going on? "I hope he enjoys it, and would like to go on a date with me after." Lots of more screams go out and my head seems all messed up, whaaaat? "And without farther ado, I give you The Nobodies."

A gentle little tap on Demyx's guitar sounds out then Zexion hits a bell beginning the song with Larxene at her drums. Axel starts to sing and I recognize the song and I blush noticeably. "You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or." My hands come up to my face, he is so not playing this for me, I don't want to be humiliated thinking this is all for me. Demyx starts singing then, "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-oo." And they all join in for the main chorus. I panic just hurriedly moving through the crowd to get out of here. No I can't stay and let my mind think Axel might have put this up for somebody like me.

Trying to get these angry embarrassing tears wiped from my eyes, I feel fingers on my should stopping me from leaving. Turning around I blink up and see Axel in front of me still singing the song. "So c-come on. You got it wrong, to prove I'm right I put it in a song-ong-ong. I don't know why, you're being shy. And turn away when I look into your ah-ah eyes." And Demyx starts is chorus again, while Axel turns off his mic. "Hey Roxas don't leave I'm not even halfway done with the song."

"I just can't...stay." I side grin nervously trying to back away. Everybody seems to be looking over and laughing at me I just know it. Closing my eyes I look away from all the staring. Gently fingers touch my cheek, and I feel my head rise and I blink them back open to look up at Axel.

I hear slightly the switch on his mic get switched back on and he says. "Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful." And then I see Axel, only Axel within my view, and his face is getting closer to mine. It seems like he isn't going to get any closer and my thoughts just vamoose from my mind and I grab Axel and kiss him like I've always wanted to. His lips feel so soft on mine, and then as I let go I hear people cheering in the back round. I let go of him, and touch my lips slightly, not believing I just did that.

My cheeks are getting so red today, and I duck my head away. "Sor-rry." I murmur out, even though I'm not. Welp he's not mine and whoever he sang that song for needs him more than me.

"Why you sorry for Roxy, I was hoping you liked me too. Good thing I trusted Sora like I did." Axel says grinning widely, taking my hands and twining them with his.

I can just feel my eyes bugging out and I jerk my head up to look him in his awesomely green eyes. "Sooo everything..." I begin piecing it together. "Was for sure me?"

"Yeah, that song the everything really, I want to show that you are really special Roxas. More so to me." Laughing he looks back to his band, who are starting up a new song. "I guess I over did it didn't I?"

Thinking it over, I would of said yes at first, but..."No, I kind of liked it a lot, but why me?"

He grins grabbing my body into a nice hug and I hug him back. "Didn't you hear the song? I think you're beautiful and I want you to feel that way all the time from now on."

The breath in my lungs get caught and it all seems like a dream. "Well...if you are asking me out, I would say yes, yes yes." I saw, kissing all over his face.

"Yeah I am." Axel says, diving in for another kiss on the lips.

Wow, I've got to say...what a nice party, and a crazy match maker of a brother I've got. And now what an amazing boyfriend I have!

A.N.

Yeahhhhhh *claps hands excitedly* I made it and forgot about it here, and never finished but now I have! Whoop whoop, but still in a twewy mood the oh so disappointed yaoi fans. Later~


End file.
